nihonkoku_shoukanfandomcom-20200213-history
Battle of Fenn Kingdom
'Battle of Fenn Kingdom'is the first full-scale battle in the war between Japan and Parpaldia Empire. Offensives Sea Battle First off the sea, in the attack of the Type-93 air-to-ship missile by F-2 aircraft, which was dispatched from the Tsuki Castle base, a total of 20 Parpaldia Empire naval dragon carriers and escort gunships were sunk. The 12 wyvern lords during the warning flight were shot down quickly by the Type-15 air-to-air missiles released by F-15J aircraft and Type-04 air-to-air missile. Battlefield Next, the land around Coate Plains, Due to 3,000 imperial army squadrons led by Lieutenant General Dolbo, 12 wyvern lords headed for reconnaissance and 20 battle ships to be supported were all shot down and sunk by Akizuki-class destroyer Suzuki. Ten type 90 tanks attack the land squadron that lost support, and it does not matter the hit of the magic gun, but annihilates only 32 of the most threatening land dragons and retreats. Without putting missing a beat 3 AH-64D aircraft appeared. Drive the Imperial Army Corps in one place for the 99 type self-propelled 155mm howitzer and MLRS attack. The Land Squadron noticed that it was driven in and sent a surrender signal, but the Self-Defense Forces did not know the surrender signal in this world and suspected that it might be "preparing for large-scale attack magic."Furthermore, the commander of the strike force, Amano was driven by the death of his niece and brother-in-law. Consequently, the Imperial Army Corps was literally annihilated by JSDF artillery barrage with no single soldier survived. The Ministry of Foreign Affairs of Japan had told in advance that "When you surrender, raise the white flag" in advance, but the upper part of Parpaldia Empire who believed that their army could not be defeated, did not tell it to the front line It is. On the contrary, they did not intentionally convey the signal of surrender in this world to the Japanese side. The upper part of the Parpaldia Empire (effectively Remille) did not allow the Japanese army to surrender from the beginning, but intended to kill all the soldiers. Ironically, it was the worst way to go. Around this time, a battle between the escort team and the Parpaldia Empire fleet was offshore Nishinomiyako. The escort team starts firing at a distance of about 10 km, and the entire fleet is sunk by the attack from the complete out-range for the Parpaldia Empire side. As a result, the Parpaldia Empire Navy lost one out of third of its total strength. A few hours later, Parpaldia Empire, who remained in Nishinomiyako, surrendered to the Fenn kingdom who came to recapture – all prisoners. Aftermath Since then, Nishinomiyako will hold the “Fire Pillar Festival” every year to commemorate the activities of the Self-Defense Forces and burn the bundles of wood in the shape of a ship. The reaction of the upper part of Parpaldia Empire were utter humiliation and rage. Rather than start taking the Japanese seriously, the Emperor of Parpaldia Empire, Ludius and head of the First Foreign Affair Remille foolishly and ignorantly declared a war on extermination that “kills all Japanese people and kills them all”, effectively shutting down diplomatic route with Japan. Unknown to Ludius and Remille, they had signed the death sentence to their own kingdom. The only person in the Palpadian government of that time who realized that the Parpaldian had no chance of winning was Kyos. Consequently, he attempted to establish communication with the Japanese to mitigate the damages later on. Gallery Category:Events Category:Wars Category:Battles